Evil Savior
by Windraider
Summary: A short series of different works with different styles of writing. A prototype of the reboot of the Faceless Mask.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a short sample, or perhaps just a few ideas that I had in mind when I said I was doing a reboot. But before I can do so, I was thinking of experimenting through several different styles of writing. Like perhaps first person, 2nd person or 3rd person.  
****There are a few different ways I've wrote different stories, but I always had trouble deciding which one I do best. So these few pieces of work are meant to garner some opinions about it. **

**Also take note, the storyline could be different from the Faceless Mask.**

* * *

"_Was it...for nothing?" He hated this. Was this how fate thanked the two of them after all they had done?_

_He hated how he could do nothing but stare as the life of his sister fade away on his the hospital bed. Ever since the final battle ended, he noticed that she had been acting strangely, she had always been so lively and cheerful, but all that changed without warning when she suddenly become a shut in and now he knew why._

_He didn't know how long she had left to live. It was ironic, the things she desired to protect the most were going to be the cause of her death. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the velvet key. _

"_My last hope."_

* * *

"I'm tired." Minato muttered to himself as he read up a message on his phone. It was a request, but one that he felt the need to follow through. Unlike before, he had no help, or rather he didn't want any help from anyone.

The power he wielded was enormous, and it ran on a system that existed outside the knowledge of almost everyone, meaning that there were few who knew how to combat it. But above all, he felt comfortable being by himself.

Everyone dreams of having power at times. They believe it to be a solution to almost everyone of their problems, yet the boy knew better. Long ago when he was pursuing a goal of his own, he craved endless power. Power so great that it could only be considered a sin to even think of challenging him.

"Everyone's the same." He muttered softly to himself as he looked outside the train. The sun was coming up soon, and he groaned. It was almost time for school. A daily event that he wanted no part off. After all, he could no longer consider himself normal. No, he stopped being normal at the age of six, when his parents were killed in the crossfire of one who would end up being his guardian, and another who would end up becoming his best friend.

Still life went on, he couldn't bring himself to simply settle back down in society after all that happened to him on his first journey. It was why he needed to be alone for some time.

Elizabeth had mentioned that there three individuals like him who were guests of the Velvet Room who had faced challenges similar to him, and from that knowledge, he knew that he wasn't going to be the last guest either, and so he decided to delve further into the realm of the supernatural. Last he had heard from his old comrades, they had formed a small organization determined to protect the innocents from the supernatural.

It was a brave effort, and one he felt that was destined for great things. Why he left them however was for personal reasons he swore he would never speak off.

"Humph…" He smiled bitterly to himself as he took out his headphones and placed them over his ears before turning on his MP3 player.

* * *

He was always by himself in the library, he never interacted with anyone. That was fine, as far as he was concern, school was simply a place for him to collect his thoughts. His previous one was no different.

He would make plans in the morning and execute them in the night like he did in his previous school.

The only difference was that he refused help from anyone. The problem was not with them, it was with him. Even by supernatural being's standards, he wasn't normal. His powers did not come from him alone, it was achieve through the union of the people around him. It had came a time when he started to wonder, was he making friends for the sake of doing so, or was it because he wanted power?

The thought bothered him to no end. It was sad, he was originally a leader, one who knew how to take care of others around him. He got close to them, examined and studied them. He learnt about their troubles and worked to help them, a little effort and thinking was all it took. Yet when it came to him, he could not help himself.

There was but only two people who could understand him, but neither were here. He wondered what they were doing now. Aigis was likely assisting his old comrades in his place, while Thanatos on the other hand was a mystery. He wondered what death gods did in their free time.

* * *

"You never learn." He shook his head as Hyodo Issei took a seat next to him. He ignored how the shameless topic of how it was only natural for boys to be lusting after girls. While Issei gave the impression that he was a loser who dreamt of nothing but having a harem, deep down he envied him for being able to speak so openly of his intentions. He hid virtually nothing from those around him, and while he never considered Issei a friend, he was still welcome to hang out around him should he desire.

"Say, what kind of job do you do normally? Everytime I see you, your always tired." Issei asked him.

"I'm...a janitor. I do evening shifts." It was the most he was going to say. Hyodo Issei didn't need to know more about him. Not a complete lie, but not the complete truth either.

"Oh, that makes sense. I mean running around the place must be tiring." Issei comments as he laughs for a moment or two before he speaks again. The next subject that he says catches his attention. "By the way, guess what?! I finally got a girlfriend!"

"...I see." It was one of the few moments that he was caught off guard. He thought that Hyodo's inability to control his lustful desires would scare away any girl upon their first meeting.

"Oh come on! I managed to score a girl who doesn't hit me and that's all you can say?"

It was already rare enough to surprise him, Hyodo Issei didn't know just how little people had been able to do that. Were it not for his character, perhaps he might have been willing to spare a few more words.

* * *

At present he was sitting on a bench in the park looking up at the night sky. He loved stargazing, and he loved watching the moon. It was ironic, that the moon happens to represents the very same thing that took his sister away from him. He didn't know why, but he always felt the urge to take a walk at night. The darkness of the skies and the glittering of the stars always made him feel better.

It was why he prefer doing his job at night. He was a watchman, a person who patrolled the streets for signs of anything supernatural. His old friends were well aware of the existence of the supernatural, but they did not understand the true depth unlike him, they only focused on what's in front of them. As far as he was concern, that was for the best. There was no need to expose them to further danger.

"Hey is that you Arisato-kun?"

He turned his view to the side where Hyodo Issei walked towards him with a girl in hand while grinning. His eyes narrowed slightly at her, but otherwise kept a straight face. "May I help you?"

"Nah! I just saw you taking a break and thought I come up and say hi." Issei continued to make light conversation with him. For once he wasn't talking about harems or sex. Perhaps he had misjudged the pervert somewhat. Maybe he did know how to manage a girl.

The girl's name was Amano Yuuma. On the surface, she appeared to be an ideal girl, but that only bothered him. He had been betrayed by one such person in the past. He simply nodded his head to everything that Issei was saying about her until it was time for them to go.

He let out a sigh as he got off the bench and followed them. Hyodo was really too easygoing for his own good. Hasn't that guy ever considered just how strange the whole turn of events are?

* * *

When Hyodo Issei was gutted by a spear of light, he couldn't bring himself to feel anger or hatred at the girl who did it too him. He knew that this was his fault for being so naive and stupid. Common sense dictates that one should never trust strangers.

Amano Yuuma was nothing but a false persona that was used by a wicked Fallen Angel. After revealing her true form at the water fountain. She had assassinated the harem obsessed boy. It was at this very moment did he take action.

"I suppose I have to apprehend you now." He said to her as he came from behind with his evoker drawn out.

She spun around immediately, but it was too late. He had already pulled the weapon to his head and pulled the trigger. Phantasmal glass broke as the the saviour of the angels Melchizedek appeared from behind him. There was no warning of any kind. Melchizedek closed the gap between him and his target in an instant.

The girl created a spear of light in an attempt to protect herself, but it was pointless. Melchizedek was a being who reflected the essence of light. The spear upon collision with his fist was blown away. Whatever force the girl had used, automatically rebounded off him, damaging her wrist.

He allowed Melchizedek to appear because of the occasion. He thought it would be fun to let the saviour of the Angels appear to punish a Fallen's crime. Off course there were others who would be more suited to the situation, but it wasn't a good idea to cause mass destruction.

With a heavy punch, Melchizedek drove his fist through into her stomach once lifting her up into the air before following up with a roundhouse kick to her head which knocked her into a tree.

He smiled as he watched Melchizedek ready his signature move. His persona struck a heroic pose before leaping into the air to perform a diving kick imbued with a large amount of power. Though this was never part of Melchizedek's original skill set, he thought it was something that would suit him best because of light humanoid frame.

The girl barely managed to avoid the finishing move. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" She screeched at him as she held one hand over her stomach while glaring at him and the boy she had killed.

He didn't pay any real attention to her. Melchizedek was more than capable of dealing with her. He knelt down to examine Hyodo.

"Ah…" Hyodo was still alive if only barely. "I...haven't even touched a girls breasts yet."

"...Yeah." He didn't know what to say to him, and it would be for the best if he didn't do so. Nevertheless, Hyodo's life hadn't fade away yet. Saving him was still possible.

"Hmm?" He looked down at his feet when he noticed something touched him. "A flyer huh?" The strange thing about this was that it was glowing red. He knew what was coming next. A supernatural being was being summoned.

As one who could use a form of space-time ability to move himself, he was familiar with how it works. Lifting his feet, he stepped on it, effectively severing the summoning process.

Instead he shot himself with his evoker once more to summon another persona. This time round he chose to summon Cybele. Normally summoning of two supernatural entities was a very tiring task even for him, which was why he often needed companions to protect him in the past, but years of experience allowed him to minimize the risk. Making a purring noise, the Great Mother of Rome performed Samarecarm, a powerful spell that could be used to revive anyone on the verge of death. It could not be used on those who had crossed over, but since Hyodo Issei had not crossed the line, it was fine.

He rolled the boy over and noticed that the wound had closed and the bleeding had stopped. Hyodo's breath was also beginning to stabilised. He left out a sigh of relief as he looked up at the woman who had done this. "He's going to live." He said this to her.

The woman gritted his teeth as she glared at him. "Tch! So the disgusting vermin lives. Doesn't matter, I'll just come back another day for him and you." She swears as she flies off into the night sky.

"Whatever." He simply shrugs as he bends down and helps Hyodo up. Beating her was easy, but protecting others was never his forte. All of his previous comrades knew how to watch out for themselves in a fight, which was why he never needed to cover for them unless he knew a powerful attack was aimed at them.

In this case, another spear through the heart would end Hyodo for sure.

* * *

When Hyodo had woke up, his mind was a mess. It didn't help that he found himself in an unknown location.

"Are you up already?" He asked. For the whole duration that the pervert was unconscious, he watched over him.

"What? Arisato-kun? What am I doing?" Hyodo asked while he looked around his apartment. "And where is this place?"

"Somewhere safe." He replied. "Now answer this, what was the last thing you remembered?"

When he had first explained to him what had happened, the pervert was in complete denial. He ran out of his home without warning. He couldn't blame him, he knew that taking in things like this normally would be impossible for a normal person. He simply sighed, and decided to leave him alone.

The next day when school had ended, Hyodo had approached him. He apologized for the way he acted. Once the pervert had settled down, he proceeded into informing him of the existence of the supernatural.

"Still, why did she want me dead?" An interesting question that Hyodo asked him.

He shrugged. "There could be many reasons. Did she say anything as she killed you?"

"She said something a 'Sacred Gear'. What does that mean?"

Realization dawned upon him. Letting out a sigh, he proceeded to explain what a 'Sacred Gear' was. Artifacts of power that had been given by God to random humans across the world. Hyodo had been lucky enough to be born with one.

"Say, I was just wondering, but when did you first get involved with the supernatural?" This was the first question Hyodo had asked directly after his explanation.

"I was six when my parents were killed by two entities."

Immediately Hyodo did a take back as if he was struck by lightning, but before he could say anything, he continued. "At sixteen I was forced to solve a Greek crisis, and before my seventeenth birthday, I met my first devil."

"How did you meet?"

He simply sighed as he pulled out a flyer. It was a perfect copy of the very same one that he had crushed not too long ago. "This is used to summon Devils. They are servants...for a price." As he explained it's full purpose, his mind began to wonder.

* * *

"_Here." Elizabeth handed him a flyer with an emblem that he did not recognize._

"_What is this?" He asked. Personal experience told him that it had to serve some practical use. Even her idea of toys which consisted of rubber bones and maid outfits could turn into powerful weapons._

"_You wished to save her do you not? Than wish for it. Wish for it with everything you have. If your heart is true, you maybe able to perform a miracle."_

* * *

"You are a target, be careful." He warned Hyodo before he parted ways with him. He trusted the pervert had enough sense to not accept dates from random girls again.

Well if he did, there was the spare flyer that he had given him. The devil that he summon would be the one to save him than.

As it turns out, Hyodo learnt his lesson. Despite retaining his perverted nature, he managed to continue living as if nothing was wrong.

Imagine his surprise when an exhausted Hyodo suddenly knocked on his door a few days later at midnight. The first thing he did was ask. "What is it?"

"I need your help!" Hyodo loudly replied in between breaths.

He simply sighed. "Explain."

Hyodo dived into a short story about him meeting a young girl a few days ago. A girl who had a 'Sacred Gear' just like him. They quickly became friends upon their first meeting. When they met again the next time, the very same girl who had betrayed him appeared and kidnapped her.

"At least you use your brain." He couldn't help but smile knowing that Hyodo despite his perverted nature was one who knew how to value his own life. "Let me prepare first."

Tonight was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

**Ok, I may not continue with this style of writing, because I'll be doing several other short pieces of work in different styles to see which one suits me best. I need some reviews so I can see where I'm going wrong. **

**Honestly tell me about where needs improvement. **

**Also the idea here is that Minato is aware of the three factions, but his 2nd story starts after the defeat of Nyx. His 2nd story would be told through small moments of flashbacks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is another run. Only this time, I'm doing 1st person POV with a different setting. Someone mentioned Minato was a sue and he was right, so I decided to tweak that part.**

**Once again I owe nothing.**

**Oh yeah, after this chapter, it's back to Faceless Mask.**

* * *

"_Is there nothing that can be done?"_

_The doctors in front of me shook their heads. They had explained that my sister was going to die of unknown causes. Her body was shutting down for reasons that could not be explained._

_But I had a good feeling as to why. It was the price to pay for using the Universe Arcana._

_I suppose it was pointless to try and hope that modern day technology could solve problems of the supernatural. I guess there was only one place left to try._

* * *

"You damn perverts! Die already!" A girl screamed so loudly that even though the thick windows I could still hear her clearly.

I can't get a moment of peace even in the library thanks to some students peeking on girls again.

I let out a yawn as I tried to take a nap on the table. These days I just don't have anything important to do. The battle with Nyx was already over, and school was boring. I should find something to while away the time.

I don't have much good memories when it comes to making friends. Social links were the root of my powers, but in a sense, they were also my biggest regrets. I approached people for the sake of power, but didn't really connect with them. Yet many like Maya opened themselves to me. It makes me feel like a bastard when I realized I just used them.

Well at least I have a conscious. Maybe if I see them again, I'll treat them a bowl of ramen. Yeah that sounds good.

Or maybe not, I mean I am serving my punishment, or so I think. I no longer have the power I once did unlike the others. Man Elizabeth's true master sure is a prick. Philemon was it? Well for a guy with enough power to rewrite reality, he sure is a lazy bastard. I mean if he was the will of the all the good of humanity, why didn't he just stop Nyx himself?

You made me spend over a year fighting dangerous monsters, a group of powerful psycopaths, a Death God, and then the Goddess of the Night herself. And just when it's all over, you make me give up my powers to save my sister's soul.

I mean sure it's a cheap price, but when the mess was something you allowed to happened under your watch, that is a whole different story.

"Don't you ever learn?!" I heard another girl screamed in frustration.

Ah there they go again. The girls tend to make a lot of noise in their activities, though its not their fault. For a prestigious school, I can't help but wonder why they allow open perverts in. Wasn't schools like these meant to uphold a good reputation?

Ah but then again, Junpei wasn't exactly a stellar role model.

Speaking of which, how is he doing at the moment? Last I saw he still had eyes for my sister. I can trust him, or so I think. Oh but then again I think she was more interested in Shinjiro or was it Akihiko?

Ah I don't know. Unlike me, my sister enjoyed the prospect of a harem. Perhaps she might get along with the schools number one pervert Hyodo Issei. Seeing that she was able to fight off a Goddess, I'm pretty sure she can handle him.

"Ah hum..."

Someone coughed behind me. From the tone, it was most likely to catch my attention.

I lazily turned around and came face to face with Sona Sitri, the student council president. She was looking down at me with a cold gaze. Ah if only she wasn't so strict, maybe I wouldn't mind her.

Her character reminds me too much of Mitsuru when I first met her. Strict, cold and distant. Oh and they were both student council presidents. Thankfully they didn't look anything alike.

"Yes?" I asked her. I was never the talkative type. If there's one thing I learnt, is that it's best to just let people speak. Most of the time when building social links, the key to forging it is to just go with the flow.

"We received word again that you have quit another club. This cannot continue." She pressed one finger against her glasses. It kind makes her look rather sexy, but also scary. Though that said, I'm already used to dealing with scary ladies. "By the school rules, you must at least be in one."

"I can't find a good one." I don't really see the point in joining one. All the clubs here feel rather boring. Not that I want to be a dick in this case, but most of the students here are the high class ladies who tend look down on guys, and I don't blame the pervert trio in this case. They are simply raised like that.

I didn't make it through here like most of them with their connections, but rather with effort and great grades from my old school.

"I am willing to give you some leeway, since I am aware of many of our students character, but you need to put in effort of your own. If you do not resolve this soon, you will be randomly enrolled into one, and this time you are not given the option to leave. Inability to attend will result in suspension, and eventually expulsion."

"I'll try." It was all I was going to say to her before she left.

So, it's either art, kendo or track. The second is definitely out since the girls there are very violent. Meh, might as well think about it later on. I can do with some food at the moment. Maybe I'll meet up with Hyodo Issei later on. The guy was always good for laughs.

* * *

"You never learn…" I suppress the urge to grin at Hyodo's appearance. There was a nasty cut over his forehead and a swell cheek courtesy of the girls of the kendo club.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that those two idiots wouldn't move to let me see." He angrily retorts.

No it's your fault for not knowing how to be subtle. I mean come on, I along with Ryoji/Thanatos, Junpei and even Akihiko senpai managed to peek at 4 naked girls while in the same bath and not get caught.

Though I rather not do that again. The dangers far outweigh the gains after all. What's so good at peeping at girls anyway? Though I rather not ask him that.

Who knows what can of worms I'll be opening if I do so.

"Because of them, now that spot is going to be patched up."

Ah Hyodo Issei, you are a simple minded man, though too perverted for me. In all my life, I never met anyone as direct as him. If only everyone was like him, my life would be easier. In a span of a few weeks, I managed to get my new Magician social link to 4 just by being by his side. He was free just about everyday.

it's a headache having to redo everything from scratch because of that damn butterfly.

"Say Minato, I heard you got chewed out by the student council president again."

"Nothing new." I waved him off. "She wants me to join a club."

Speaking of which, a thought just crossed my mind. "Why aren't you in one?"

"Huh?" He looks surprised. What? Don't tell me he never even knew of this. Then again, I'm pretty sure just about no girl wants to be associated with him. Was it the same for Junpei? Or maybe Ryoji? No maybe not the latter, he was a gentleman after all.

Ah never mind. I better not press the issue. Hyodo has never said anything progressive. He's always about harems and girls. To tell the truth, I probably would never have gotten involved with him in the first place were it not for the fact that he was always looking for me in an attempt to so called 'corrupt me'.

I had enough of juggling with relationships. Ignorance is bliss, Issei has no idea how difficult and dangerous it is to manage to a Harem. I did a relationship with many girls, but somehow I managed to avoid detection. Before I transferred out of my old school, I left behind a note confessing my crimes. I'm surprise I haven't gotten a call swearing revenge for that.

"You ever thought about a stable relationship?" I asked him.

For a moment he was surprised, by quickly recovered from it. "Who hasn't? That doesn't mean I can't aim to be a harem king though. "

Should I teach him a few pointers about getting a harem? No I rather not...then again just one wouldn't hurt. "Want a suggestion?" I asked him.

He looks at me doubtfully. Well I'm certainly no Yuuto Kiba in terms of looks, it's understandable, but he couldn't suppress his curiosity. Suddenly he grinned stupidly at me as he gives me a thumbs up. "I'm all ears! What's the secret?"

"Friends first, harem later." Ah that's true. Making a relationship with someone is easier if you know about them. You can't expect a stranger to join your harem now can you?

"Ugh…" For some reason Issei suddenly loses his energy and places his head on the lunch table. "That's easier said than done. I can't even get a girl to look at me."

...That's not my fault. Silenced followed this awkward moment until Issei suddenly looks up at me. "Say Minato, could you help me get a hammer later on?" Issei cheekily asks.

"Why?"

"I think I can crack a hole in the swimming club's changing room."

Why I am not surprise? Ah the things I do for power. How much of my dignity must I sacrificed by continuing to help him? Oh wait, I don't have any. I'm the guy who helped Kenji get together with a woman ten years older than him.

Well Issei can't be worse than him right? It's not like he's going to aim for little girls...then again I have been wrong.

* * *

"Excuse me." I knocked on the door of the Student Council before entering it. Sitting across a large table was Sona Sitri along with another girl whom I believe was called Tsubaki. Well it's not really my problem.

"I believe you were supposed to wait for a response before entering." Sona merely puts aside her paperwork to talk to me. Seems like she's not the type to be surprised easily. Another trait she shares with Mitsuru.

"Rude maybe, but not against rules." I refuted her in an equally calm tone.

She sighs before proceeding to address me again. "So what can I do for you?"

"It's about the club. I have a suggestion." Really, the answer to my problems was so simple. I spent too much time in peace, my mind has dulled somewhat. "I wish to make a new club."

"Tell me the details."

"A club to help others." Ah that's about it. Really when I think about it, I excel the most in helping others through their problems. I actually once considered being a counselor.

I saw Sona frowned at my answer. Well who can blame her? "I was hoping for more."

"We are basically helpers. We do simple requests. Errands, favours and the like."

I saw her eyes narrow at my suggestion. I cannot help but wonder what she's going to say. "An interesting suggestion, but we need to establish several things first."

No surprises there. I can already guess what those things are, but I'm not going to be a prick and say them first.

She raises one finger. "First off, in the case of such, rules must be established. For example, there are several things that can and cannot be done."

No surprises there. Absolute freedom means absolute chaos.

She then raises a second finger. "Second, you need a fix amount of members for it to be established. Three at the minimum." Then came the third finger. "Third, you need the approval of a certain number of people, and lastly, you need to have a place to established your headquarters."

"I can look for members, and the needed space." I confidently spoke up after some consideration. Yeah, there are some people I have in mind already.

"Very well, then allow us to discuss the remaining details." She cooly tilted her glasses upwards. Ah how I hate being in a room like this. Such serious discussions were never my stuff. I prefer leaving all the heavy work to people like Mitsuru while I comfort them.

* * *

A few days had already passed since I brought the subject up with Sona, and so far I was doing well in the creation of my new club. I had received almost enough support from the fellow students and even some teachers, but I was still lacking members. I don't think anyone wants to join a club that runs errands for others.

"Hmm?" I looked down at the yakisoba bread that placed in front of me by Hyodo Issei. Really, this guy needs better dieting. I know our canteen is usually full, but taking something like for lunch is just plain wrong. Also, should we even be eating in class?

"You looked troubled. The Minato I know maybe emo, but not like this." The pervert flashes me a grin. How rude, an emo? I don't brood over things. It's not my fault my face is always like this. "So what's this I heard about you making a club?"

"Interested?" I asked him.

His grin turned lecherous as he started wiggling his fingers while staring up at the ceiling. "Obviously! I mean think about it. You are given the chance to get close to all the members of the different clubs. Think about it, we might even be able too-"

I quickly slap my hand over his mouth to silence him. "Ah I see. So what's wrong?" I can tell that he wasn't just checking how I'm doing. He wanted a favour.

"Just like you to be able to guess my intentions. I need a favour, I was just asked out by a girl."

That's a surprise. The number one resident pervert getting a confession, though stranger things have happened. Like a death god trying to enroll into school. Seriously, I wonder what made Ryoji/ Thanatos do something like that? Wasn't he already complete after beating the Full Moon shadows? Why didn't he have his full memories?

He looked up at the ceiling while looking like an idiot lost in his own world. "Her name is Amano Yuuma, I met her a few days ago and just yesterday she asked me out on a date." Suddenly he turned towards me with a pleading look. "Come on, give me some advice."

Well at least he's using his brain. The old him probably would have scared away the girl a few minutes into the date.

"I'll write a list." I think explaining by words would take to long. Besides, he has to learn to take care of things himself. Ever since I became associated with him, it's been non stop trouble and annoyances to deal with. Most people's personalities grow for the better nearing the ending of the social link. Since his link with mine is almost 5, I'm guessing this is the time he starts to revalue his life. "Meet me after school too."

"Thanks man!" He grins before suddenly pulling me into a hug.

Ugh…I rather be hugged by a lady thank you.

* * *

Finally, I have enough approvals to form the club. Now I just need to find one more member to join. Issei already gave his approval, so that makes my life easier. Speaking of which, I haven't seen that pervert in a few days, I wonder how his date went?

Well whatever, I need to report to Sona about my progress. I don't want her to give the impression I'm not doing anything.

I made my way to the student council room, but just when I was about to knock on it, I was stopped.

"Hey Minato…" I turned to the side and saw Hyodo Issei, but something was weird. He didn't seem to have much...vitality. He looked disturbed, but he spoke up before I could do anything. "Can I ask you something?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Say...what if a friend was in trouble, would you help them?"

This was interesting, I never knew Issei was the type to help others, but I easily conceal my surprise as I answer calmly. "Depends."

At my answer, he suddenly regains some life, though I can tell he looks shocked at me. "Why would you say that? Shouldn't you be willing to do so immediately?"

"What happens if you fail?" I ask him back. At this question he suddenly backs off. One thing I learnt is that you can't always help others. Everyone has their limits, and some gets hurt while helping other people. "You failing to help might affect others around you."

I can see him bailing his fists. "So...your saying I should just leave my friend be?"

"No. I mean think." I pointed to my head. "Think how to help, know your limits. Good help is appreciated, bad help is not."

He looks down at his right arm for some reason before looking back at me while smiling. Damn the way he change moods is creepy. "You're right. Thanks a lot. You always know what to say."

As he turns around, I suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking, signalling the increase of rank in the Magician Arcana.

Well, might as well take a look at what he's up too. It would help in future.

* * *

**Truthfully, I found writing in 1st person POV easier and more comfortable when I have an idea of what direction to go in. I actually wanted to go further and finish or least go halfway through the Raynare arc, but I ran out of time as I have to go to camp so writing is impossible.**

**Someone mentioned that they feel that Minato is OOC in my previous one, and maybe their right. The thing is, Minato is like Link from Zelda. They are the silent protagonist types and only hear a few of their words at time. Because of this, I feel like it's up to the authors to fill in the blanks.**


End file.
